Our Missing Nakama
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura baru saja pindah ke sekolah baru nya dan ia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat sewaktu kecil. Namun, Sasuke berubah menjadi pria yang dingin & tak mengenali Sakura. / First collab fict with meme. Chua/ Disclaimer : All of character in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut pink berlari kecil menuju sebuah gedung bertuliskan Konoha High School. Ia memasuki gedung dan berlari menuju lift dan menekan tombol.

Suasana pagi di Konoha High School terkesan sunyi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, masih terdapat satu jam sebelum sekolah dimulai. Hanya tampak seorang pemuda yang terlihat berjalan melewati pintu masuk.

Pintu lift terbuka dan gadis berambut pink itu masuk ke dalam nya. Gadis itu hampir menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift ketika terdengar teriakan dari pemuda itu.

"Chotto matte !" , teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari menuju lift. Gadis itu menekan tombol untuk menahan agar pintu lift tetap terbuka dan pemuda itu masuk kedalam.

"Yosh, arigato !" , ucap pemuda itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Ne, douiteshimashite" , jawab gadis itu sambil menutup pintu lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka 2.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat tombol lift. Ia merasa mengenali sosok gadis berambut pink dengan iris emerald. Dan suara itu, ia sangat mengenalinya.

Gadis itu merasa risih dengan tatapan pemuda itu. Namun ia berusaha tersenyum ramah sambil menundukkan kepala. Hari ini adalah hari pertama baginya menjadi siswi di Konoha High School dan ia sama sekali tak berniat menciptakan kesan negatif walau dari seorang pemuda yang terlihat aneh sekalipun.

"Hey, nama mu Haruno Sakura, kan ?"

Gadis itu tersentak dan menatap pemuda itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya, itu namaku. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan tanpa sungkan langsung mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya. Gadis itu merasa risih dan berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya.

'Hey, kau tidak mengenaliku, Sakura-chan ? Ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto ?"

Gadis itu berusaha mengingat sejenak. Nama Uzumaki Naruto terdengar sangat familiar baginya. Dan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru dan kulit kecoklatan yang terbakar matahari terasa tak asing baginya. Perlahan, ia teringat dengan sahabat nya di masa kecil yang berpenampilan serupa dan nama yang sama.

"Eh, lama tak bertemu denganmu, Naruto baka" , ucap Sakura sambil memeluk pemuda dihadapan nya.

"Yokatta, kukira aku salah mengenali orang" , jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

Lift terbuka dan mereka melepaskan pelukan sing. Naruto berjalan di samping Sakura sambil merangkulnya.

"Sakura-chan, apakah kau sudah tahu dimana kelasmu ?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana bila aku menemanimu mencari kelasmu ?"

"Boleh saja." , jawab Sakura sambil memperhatikan lorong dengan pintu-pintu yang berdekatan. "Ternyata kau banyak berubah, sekarang kau sangat rajin hingga datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Padahal, dulu kau sering terlambat."

Naruto tersipu dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, "Sebetulnya, ini terpaksa. Aku tidak akan datang pagi seperti ini bila kepala sekolah tidak memberikan surat peringatan pada orang tua ku."

"Surat peringatan ? Pasti karena kau sering datang terlambat, kan ?"

"Ya. Aku terlambat lebih dari lima kali." , ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan bibir.

Sakura melirik sebuah pintu kelas bertuliskan 2A serta kertas putih berisi daftar nama siswa yang tertempel di pintu kelas. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menemukan nya.

Sakura hampir melangkah menuju pintu kelas di seberang kelas itu. Namun suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga menghentikan langkah nya.

"Sakura-chan ! Kochi kochi !" , teriak Naruto. Dengan malas, Sakura menghampiri sambil menutup telinga nya.

'Ada apa, kau berisik sekali, baka !"

"Lihat, kita sekelas, Sakura-chan !" , ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun seketika, ekspresi wajah nya berubah saat menatap sebuah nama yang tertulis di daftar nama.

"Namun, kita sekelas dengan teme, Sakura-chan" , ucap Naruto dengan wajah lesu dan suara yang sangat pelan seperti orang yang berbisik.

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Aku sama sekali tak bisa mendengarmu, Naruto baka."

"Lihat saja sendiri." , jawab Naruto dengan wajah lesu sambil membuka pintu kelas dan berjalan masuk dengan langkah gontai.

Di dalam kelas, hanya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model rambut yang ditata mencuat mirip bokong ayam serta iris hitam bagaikan onyx dan ekspresi wajah stoic. Pemuda itu duduk di barisan terdepan tepat di dekat jendela sambil melipat kedua telapak tangan nya dan menoleh sekilas ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Ohayo, teme !" , ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kursi kosong di belakang pemuda itu dan meletakkan tas nya di atas meja. "Bolehkah aku duduk di belakangmu ?"

"Tidak", jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

Sakura dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Pemuda itu sekilas mengingatkan nya dengan sahabat masa kecil nya. Namun, pemuda itu berbeda dengan sahabat nya. Sahabat nya adalah orang yang kekanakan dengan wajah bulat dan pipi chubby yang menggemaskan serta sangat ceria dan dapat dikatakan hampir menyerupai Naruto walau sedikit lebih dewasa bila dibandingkan Naruto. Sementara, pemuda yang kini dilihatnya terlihat pendiam, kaku, sangat dingin dan seolah 'tak tersentuh'.

"Ayolah, teme. Bukankah tahun ajaran kemarin kau bersedia untuk duduk di depanku selama setahun penuh ? Kumohon, untuk kali ini bantulah aku." , pinta Naruto dengan wajah dan ekspresi memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau mengangguku, dobe"

Panggilan teme-dobe sangat familiar bagi Sakura. Panggilan itu hanya dimiliki oleh Naruto dan Sasuke, sahabat masa kecil nya sekaligus anak lelaki yang disukainya walau ia tak sempat menyatakan perasaan nya. Namun, pemuda ini sangat berbeda baik dari segi penampilan maupun sikap walau mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut mirip bokong ayam dan mata hitam.

'Orang ini pasti bukan Sasuke ! Bisa saja dia merupakan kembaran Sasuke atau mungkin bersaudara.' , batin Sakura. Namun, ia kembali teringat bila Sasuke yang dikenalnya tidak memiliki kembaran.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu ?" , ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan binggung.

"Eh, a-aku tidak tahu harus duduk dimana" , jawab Sakura sambil berpura-pura mencari sesuatu dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku blazer nya.

"Kau bisa duduk dimana saja, kecuali bila wali kelas mengadakan undian untuk menentukan tempat duduk setiap bulan, Sakura-chan"

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan tiba-tiba menarik tangan nya serta berjalan menghampiri pemuda berwajah stoic itu.

"Teme, ini adalah Sakura-chan. Teman semasa kecil kita dulu. Apakah kau masih ingat padanya ?"

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Sakura sekilas. Pandangan mereka bertemu, setelah itu pemuda itu kembali menatap jendela.

Tatapan pemuda itu sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Tatapan Sasuke selalu terlihat bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, namun tatapan pemuda itu sangat tajam seolah dapat membunuh seseorang. Sakura dapat meresakan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kebencian dibalik tatapan tajam dan dingin pemuda itu.

"Teme, apa kau mendengarku ?!" , ucap Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Diamlah, dobe" , jawab pemuda itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sangat terganggu dengan Naruto.

Seketika suara Naruto memelan dan menatap Sakura, "Maaf ya, suasana hati teme sedang buruk. Mungkin, besok ia akan baik-baik saja"

Sakura dapat merasakan ketidakyakinan didalam intonasi suara Naruto. Namun, Sakura mengangguk pelan dan memilih duduk di barisan kedua dari depan yang berjarak dua baris tempat duduk dari pemuda itu.

Sakura memerhatikan Naruto yang membujuk pemuda itu agar membiarkannya duduk di belakang pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tak percaya bila pemuda itu adalah Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

….*….

Bel berbunyi. Seorang wali kelas berambut silver dengan wajah yang tertutup masker berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk di meja guru yang terletak d tengah-tengah ruang kelas.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi dan akan menjadi wali kelas 2C selama tahun ajaran ini. Mohon bantuan nya." , ucap pria itu sambil menatap sekeliling kelas.

Beberapa gadis yang duduk di dekat Sakura tersenyum sambil berbisik-bisik dan menatap pemuda yang dipanggil 'teme' oleh Naruto itu. Sepertinya, pemuda itu memang memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Di kelas ini terdapat murid baru pindahan dari Sunagakure. Silahkan maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri, Haruno-san"

Sakura bangkit dari kursi nya dan berjalan ke depan. Ia tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badan.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."

Sakura menunduk sambil memperhatikan seluruh siswa yang menatapnya dengan antusias. Namun, hanya ada satu orang yang tak memperhatikan nya dan memilih melipat kedua telapak tangan nya dan memejamkan mata nya.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan untuk Haruno-san ?" , ucap sensei.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan gars merah dibawah mata nya mengangkat tangan.

"Sakura-san, apakah kau memiliki kekasih ?" , pemuda itu bertanya dengan wajah memerah.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia seolah terpaku dengan situasi yang canggung. Beberapa pria menatap dengan antusias, seolah menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Inuzuka-san, pertanyaanmu tidak sepatutnya kau tanyakan." , ujar sensei dengan tegas. "Apakah ada pertanyaan lain ?"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengangkat tangan. Sakura kembali menatap pemuda itu yang masih tetap memejamkan mata nya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Haruno-san"

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya. Sensei berjalan menuju papan tulis dan mulai melakukan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Secara mengejutkan, Naruto terpilih sebagai wakil ketua kelas dan Sasuke menjadi ketua kelas, sementara Sakura tidak terpilih menjadi pengurus kelas.

"Selanjutnya, sensei akan melakukan undian pembagian tempat duduk" , ujar pria itu sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari laci meja. "Terdapat lima barisan di ruang kelas ini, dan aku menamakan baris ini A sampai E. Baris A adalah barisan di dekat pintu, sementara barisan E di dekat jendela."

Beberapa gadis terlihat antusias dengan pengundian tempat duduk. Sensei mengitari tempat duduk sambil membawa kertas undian dan meminta setiap siswa mengambil kertas undian. Sakura mengambil kertas undian yang terletak di paling atas.

Sakura membalik kertas itu. Kertas itu bertuliskan C4. Maka, ia duduk di baris keempat dari depan. Sekilas, ia menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dan melirik Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Silahkan duduk di tempat yang telah ditentukan."

Seluruh siswa berpindah tempat duduk. Sakura meletakkan tas nya di salah satu bangku dan duduk. Ia menahan nafas ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan bersama Naruto menuju ke arah Sakura.

Dan, hal yang tak diharapkan Sakura terjadi. Pemuda itu mendapat nomor undian D4 dan duduk disamping nya, sementara Naruto duduk di belakang pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya meletakkan tas nya dan menatap lurus ke depan tanpa berniat mengajak Sakura berbicara.

"Sakura-chan, ternyata kita duduk berdekatan, ya." , ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menarik nafas lega, setidaknya, ia merasa nyaman duduk di dekat orang yang dikenalnya walaupun orang itu adalah orang seperti Naruto.

"Yokatta", ucap Sakura sambil membalas senyum Naruto.

Dari samping, Sakura dapat menatap pemuda itu. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kulit putih, hidung kecil yang mancung serta bibir tipis yang merah dan menawan. Aura misterius menambah kesan menawan pada pemuda itu. Namun, hanya dengan berada di dekat pemuda itu, Sakura seolah dapat merasakan aura dingin dan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Jangan dekati aku'.

Sakura berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang terasa tajam, Namun, ia merasa lelah berusaha menghindari menatap ke sebelah kanan, ke arah Sasuke.

….*….

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kakashi menghampiri meja Sasuke dan berkata, "Uchiha-san, tolong antarkan Haruno-san berkeliling sekolah."

Sasuke terlihat hendak menolak. Kekesalan terpancar jelas dari raut wajah nya.

"Sensei, biar dobe saja yang mengantarnya.", ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto yang duduk di belakang nya.

"Uchiha-san, kau adalah ketua kelas dan seharusnya mengantarkan Haruno-san mengelilingi sekolah. Ia adalah teman sekelas baru mu.", ucap sensei dengan tegas.

"Sensei, bukankah sejak tadi saya sudah menolak untuk menjadi ketua kelas ?"

Kakashi menyeringai dibalik masker. Sakura dan Naruto dapat melihat seringaian di wajah Kakashi dengan jelas.

"Teman-teman mu sudah memilihmu. Maka kau tak seharusnya mengecewakan kepercayaan teman-teman mu, Uchiha-san. Lagipula, ini merupakan hal yang bagus untuk mengubah sifat mu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke seolah menenangkan nya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, para guru tak mempersalahkan nilai atau sikapmu, Uchiha-san. Namun kami mengkhawatirkan sikap mu yang seolah anti sosial karena hal ini berhubungan dengan kemampuanmu bermasyarakat sesudah lulus sekolah.", jelas Kakashi sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Tch", Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada di dalam kelas menoleh dan mendengarkan percakapan antara Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Tidak usah sensei. Saya akan meminta Naruto-san untuk menemani saya mengelilingi sekolah."

"Biar aku saja" , ucap Sasuke dengan kesal sambil menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi serta Naruto dan siswa lain nya yang mematung menatap Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya yang menarik Sakura dan berjalan di samping Sakura dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat dan Sakura berusaha mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka menoleh dan berbisik-bisik. Bahkan beberapa gadis mulai berusaha mendekati Sasuke dan menatap Sakura dengan cemburu. Mereka mulai mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura dari kejauhan.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terhuyung.

"Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu ramai dengan rak-rak berisi buku dan beberapa meja serta kursi. Seorang penjaga perpustakaan menatap Sasuke, ia tampak terkejut namun tersenyum maklum.

"Berusaha menghindar dari gadis-gadis itu, Sasuke-san ?" , ucap seorang wanita muda berambut biru tua yang merupakan seorang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Hn"

"Siapa gadis itu ?"

"Teman sekelas."

Penjaga perpustakaan itu mengangguk maklum. Terlihat jelas ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun menahan pertanyaan nya.

Menyadari tatapan penjaga perpustakaan, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, apakah ini perpustakaan ?"

"Hn"

"Ano.. apakah kau benar-benar tak mengingatku ? Aku Haruno Sakura, teman mu dan Naruto dulu. Aku pindah ke Sunagakure saat tahun terakhir di elementary school dan-"

"Cukup" , ucap Sasuke dengan ketus. "Aku tak mengingatmu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku Sasuke-kun dan bersikap seolah mengenalku. Itu memuakkan"

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Hati nya terasa sakit, seolah tercabik-cabik. Sasuke benar-benar berubah menjadi pria dingin yang tak tersentuh. Ia bahkan tak mengingat siapa Sakura dan penantian Sakura selama ini berakhir sia-sia.

"Sasuke-san, sumimasen deshita" , Sakura menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam."

"Uchiha-san" , ralat Sasuke dengan tegas.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Suasana terasa canggung saat bersama Sasuke. Sakura ingin segera meninggalkan Sasuke bila ia bisa, namun ia ingin mengetahui lingkungan sekolah.

"Uchiha-san, apakah kita bisa melanjutkan berkeliling sekolah ?" , tanya Sakura dengan ragu dan suara bergetar.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia melirik pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka dan Naruto yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Teme, sudah kuduga kau pasti berada disini." , ucap Naruto sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Dobe, tolong antarkan gadis ini berkeliling sekolah." , Sasuke berkata dengan datar, namun terkesan dingin dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Tidak, teme. Itu tugas yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei untukmu, bukan untukku."

"Dobe, kau adalah wakil ketua kelas. Kau adalah wakil ku." , Sasuke menekankan kata wakil ketua kelas dan menyeringai tipis.

"Tapi, teme-", ucapan Naruto terputus. Ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat tidak nyaman. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja."

…..*…..

Kini, Naruto mengantar Sakura mengelilingi gedung sekolah yang terdiri dari lima tingkat. Naruto sengaja melewati ruang-ruang yang menurutnya tidak penting untuk dijelaskan sehingga waktu istirahat selama tiga puluh menit cukup untuk mengantar Sakura berkeliling. Lagipula, karena hari ini merupakan tahun ajaran baru, tidak ada jadwal pelajaran sehingga murid dapat bersantai.

"Dan, ini adalah kantin. Aku merekomendasikan ramen di kantin ini. Rasanya lezat dan bajkan harga nya lebih murah dari Ichiraku walaupun sebetulnya ramen itu adalah cabang dari Ichiraku.", Naruto tersenyum dan menjelaskan dengan antusias mengenai ramen favorit nya.

"Kau ini sama sekali tak berubah, selalu saja ramen."

"Hehe.. bagiku, ramen bagaikan oksigen. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa ramen."

"Kau berlebihan, Naruto baka" , Sakura menepuk kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan berjalan menuju stand ramen.

Sakura mengikuti Naruto menuju stand ramen dan memesan seporsi charshu ramen. Naruto mengajak Sakura duduk di salah satu meja kosong dan mulai makan.

"Hey, rasanya mengingatkanku pada Ichiraku ramen.", ujar Sakura sambil meminum segelas ocha dingin yang dibuat dari honcha (*).

"Benar, kan ? Rekomendasi ku memang tidak pernah salah." , Naruto tersenyum. Namun perlahan sorot mata nya mulai redup. "Aku teringat saat-saat kita makan di Ichiraku ramen bersama teme."

"Naruto, mengapa Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti ini ?", ucap Sakura sambil berusaha agar tak menampilkan ekspresi kesedihan. "Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Ia bahkan tak mengenaliku."

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tak tahu Sakura-chan. Saat junior high school, aku berbeda sekolah dengan teme. Namun, tiba-tiba saja saat tahun terakhir di junior high school, teme pindah ke sekolah ku dan sikap nya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku saja bahkan tak mengenalinya pada awalnya." , jelas Naruto dengan suara yang tak terlalu jelas sambil mengunyah ramen.

"Begitukah ? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti."

"Kuharap kau dapat mengubahnya, Sakura-chan. Aku hampir menyerah soal teme. Ia benar-benar tak mau bercerita padaku." , ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan mangkuk ramen kosong ke atas meja.

"Aku ? Bukankah dulu kau selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu setiap bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan hubungan kalian selalu membaik ? Bahkan, saat Sasuke mengacuhkanmu, kau memaksa untuk meminta maaf dan kalian selalu berbaikan ? Kau selalu berhasil dalam mempersuasi orang lain, kan ?"

Ekspresi wajah Naruto kini menunjukkan kekecewaan. Mata nya seolah menatap hampa ke arah Sakura. Naruto tak pernah menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu pada siapapun, dan itu mengejutkan bagi Sakura.

"Itu dulu. Namun sekarang berbeda, Sakura-chan. Sebagai sahabat, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan nya dan ingin membantu nya. Ia seolah tak ingin kubantu" , Naruto menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Bukankah kau mengkhawatirkan nya karena Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mencium bibir mu ?" , Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengingatkan Naruto pada kenangan masa kecil nya dengan Sasuke.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar seketika. Ia segera mengusap-usap bibir nya dan meringis. Seluruh tubuh nya menggigil seketika.

"Tidak !" , jerit Naruto. Orang-orang di meja yang berdekatan dengan Naruto memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Jangan ingatkan aku akan hal itu, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, maka aku khawatir padanya" , ucap Naruto sambil tetap meringis. Namun tatapan nya kembali serius.

Bagi Sakura, Naruto terasa bagaikan dua orang yang berbeda saat sedang serius. Naruto terlihat dewasa sekaligus terkesan berwibawa bila sedang serius, sangat jauh dari kesan nya yang konyol dan idiot seperti yang ditunjukkan nya selama ini.

"Kumohon, bantulah aku untuk mengubah teme. Mungkin saja ia mau bercerita padamu." , Naruto kini menatap langsung ke mata Sakura.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Kau tahu, ia bahkan memintaku memanggilnya 'Uchiha-san'."

"Cobalah mengajaknya mengobrol. Bila ia menghindarimu, maka aku akan mencoba membantumu. "

"Aku khawatir bila ia akan merasa terganggu. Namun, aku akan berusaha."

Naruto mengeluarkan kelingking nya, dan Sakura mengaitkan kelingking nya. Mereka berjanji seperti yang biasa dilakukan saat mereka masih kecil.

"Aku tak ingin teme mengetahui perjanjian kita."

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mempercayaiku." , jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Honcha : Sejenis teh jepang<strong>

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa minna-san. Ini fict collab pertama Yue dgn .3<p>

Oh ya, sekadar informasi, untuk chapter ganjil author (Yue) yang nulis. Sementara untuk chapter genap, meme-san yang nulis. Gomen ne kalau di chapter ganjil bakal jelek & banyak typo. #hiks

Sebetulnya, author malu nulis di fandom Naruto, cuma karena author terlanjur jatuh cinta dgn Sasuke, author sulit berhenti nulis di fandom Naruto #plak

Thanks bgt udah baca fict ini, kami mengharapkan kritik & saran.

Best Regards, & .3


	2. Chapter 2

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Satu persatu siswa mulai membereskan isi tas nya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Hari ini merupakan minggu pertama Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School dan ia mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan teman-teman sekelas nya. Bahkan, dengan cepat Sakura memiliki beberapa teman akrab.

"Hey, Sakura-chan !" , Naruto menghampiri Sakura. "Jadi mengerjakan tugas kelompok ?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan…", ucapan Sakura terputus. Dengan sedikit getir ia melanjutkan ucapan nya. "A-apakah Uchiha-san juga akan ikut mengerjakan tugas kelompok ?"

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang baru saja memakai ransel nya dan merangkul Sasuke dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Bagaimana dengan kerja kelompok nya, teme ?"

"Terserah"

"Terserah ? Jadi kita ingin mengerjakan nya dimana ? Bagaimana bila di rumah Sakura-chan saja ?", Naruto mengedipkan mata pada Sakura, memberi isyarat bahwa ia dengan sengaja mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tidak, dobe."

"Bagaimana bila kita mengerjakan di perpustakaan umum Konoha saja ?", usul Sakura pada kedua pria itu.

"Hn"

"Aku setuju padamu, Sakura-chan. Setelah kerja kelompok, bagaimana dengan makan di Ichiraku Ramen ? Sudah lama kita tidak bersama-sama seperti ini.", ujar Naruto dengan antusias sambil menatap Sasuke.'

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa-apaan ini ?'.

"Tidak, aku harus segera pulang."

"Ayolah teme. Lewatilah kelas tambahan mu untuk kali ini saja."

"Tidak"

"Ne. Kalau begitu lain kali saja. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak lagi, teme" , ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu getir.

Sasuke tak menjawab Naruto dan melangkah melewati pintu kelas tanpa menunggu Naruto maupun Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dengan setengah berlari.

Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura dan Sasuke saat berhasil mengejar Sasuke serta membuat pria beriris onyx itu melirik Naruto sekilas sebelum menatap ke depan.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Kita akan pergi kemana ?", dengan suara bergetar Sakura memaksakan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke walaupun ia merasa takut.

"Tempat parkir."

Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto di pundak nya. Ia merasa tak perlu mengikuti Sasuke menuju tempat parkir karena ia sedang tidak mengendarai motor.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku akan berangkat terlebih dahulu menuju perpustakaan. Mata ashita ne" , ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Eh ?Chotto matte, Sakura-chan !", Naruto sedikit berteriak pada Sakura.

Sakura berhenti melangkah dan menatap Naruto, "Ada apa ?"

"Bagaimana bila kau berangkat bersama kami saja ? Teme membawa 'itu' ", Naruto menunjukkan gesture seseorang yang mengemudi mobil.

Sakura terbelalak seketika. Konoha High School adalah sekolah yang sangat disiplin dan sekolah tersebut melarang siswa nya untuk mengendarai mobil. Sementara siswa diperbolehkan mengendarai sepeda motor karena usia resmi untuk mengendarai sepeda motor adalah enam belas tahun.

"Ba-", Sakura tanpa sadar membuka mulut nya untuk bertanya pada Sasuke dan kembali mengatupkan bibir nya saat menyadari tatapan Sasuke. Untunglah, tak seorangpun menyadari bila ia hampir bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

Naruto berbisik ke telinga Sasuke dan Sasuke tampak mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dibisikkan Naruto.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, teme mengizinkanmu ikut bersama kami."

Sakura terdiam, ia tahu bila Sasuke tak mungkin begitu saja berniat mengajak nya pergi bersama. Naruto pastilah berusaha keras agar Sasuke bersedia mengajak Sakura berangkat bersama mereka.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan ?"

"Cepatlah, Haruno-san. Kau membuang waktu ku.", ujar Sasuke dengan ketus walaupun ekspresi wajah nya terlihat datar.

Dengan ragu, Sakura mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke menuju tempat parkir. Beberapa siswi melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka cemburu dengan Sakura. Namun, Sakura mengacuhkan nya dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Tempat parkir yang dituju Sasuke bukanlah tempat parkir yang berada di gedung sekolah. Tempat parkir itu berada di sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

Seorang penjaga parkir yang berada di dekat mobil Sasuke segera membuka palang bertuliskan VVIP parking ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sasuke membuka pintu dan segera masuk.

Sakura merasa enggan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu sebelum Sasuke menyuruh nya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sasuke mengendarai mobil menuju loket pembayaran dan penjaga segera membuka palang serta membiarkan mobil Sasuke lewat tanpa melihat orang yang berada di dalam mobil. Dan Sasuke bahkan tak berniat untuk sedikit repot dengan membuka kaca mobil dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada penjaga itu.

Suasana di dalam mobil benar-benar hening. Bahkan, Naruto yang biasanya sangat suka berbicara pun ikut terdiam. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat langka.

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke yang kini sedang mengemudi benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke yang pernah dikenal nya. Sakura bahkan meragukan apa yang diucapkan Naruto bila sahabat masa kecil mereka adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang sedang mengemudi saat ini.

Sasuke yang dikenal Sakura adalah orang yang murah senyum dan sangat ramah. Sepanjang Sakura mengenal pria itu, dapat dihitung dengan jari tangan frekuensi pria itu bersikap kasar atau memarahi orang lain. Dan, Sasuke yang dulu dikenal nya adalah pria yang sangat sopan, pria yang akan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hal sekecil apapun yang diberikan padanya dan mengucapkan maaf dengan tulus dan penuh penyesalan saat melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Teme, sepulang kerja kelompok nanti bisakah kau mengantarku dan Sakura-chan ke Ichiraku ramen ? Kau pasti akan melewati tempat itu saat akan berangkat kursus, kan ?" , ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan terlambat, dobe."

"Ayolah, teme. Kami akan berusaha menyelesaikan kerja kelompok dengan cepat sehingga kau tidak akan terlambat."

"Hn."

Pembicaraan di mobil itu terhenti. Tak ada seorangpun yang memulai pembicaraan dan Sakura seolah dilupakan.

….*…..

Sakura tiba di perpustakaan Konoha setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua puluh menit. Tempat itu tak banyak berubah dibandingkan saat ia berkunjung terakhir kali ke perpustakaan itu bersama Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Teme, aku dan Sakura-chan akan mencari tempat duduk."

"Hn"

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu berjalan menuju meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Sakura merasa heran dengan Naruto yang tak biasanya memilih tempat duduk di sudut ruangan. Naruto adalah tipe orang yang sangat ingin diperhatikan dan ia akan memilih duduk di meja yang terdapat di tengah ruangan.

"Naruto, mengapa kau memilih duduk di sudut ruangan ? Bukankah kau selalu lebih suku duduk di tengah ruangan ? Terdapat banyak meja kosong di tengah ruangan.", tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Ya. Karena teme pasti akan lebih memilih duduk di sudut ruangan."

"Sasuke ? Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengenal nya ? Mengapa kau malah memintaku berusaha mendekati nya.", Sakura melirik sekeliling dan tatapan nya terhenti pada Sasuke yang mulai berjalan ke arah meja mereka dengan membawa laptop.

""Lanjutkan nanti saja. 'Dia' menuju kemari" , bisik Sakura pada Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan laptop nya di atas meja dan duduk di samping Naruto. Ia menyalakan laptop dan memasukkan password tanpa berkata apapun.

"Jadi, apa tema karya tulis kita ?", tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak dan mengangkat bahu nya.

"Bagaimana bila kita membuat karya tulis yang berhubungan dengan keluarga ?", saran Sakura.

"Keluarga ?", tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya, aku memiliki ide untuk membuat karya tulis mengenai dampak keluarga terhadap psikologis siswa. Untuk pencarian data, kita hanya perlu menyebar angket pada para siswa."

Sasuke terkejut dengan ide Sakura dan menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajah nya tepat ketika Sakura menatapnya.

"Untuk apa kita membuat karya tulis mengenai psikologis, Haruno-san ? Hal itu sama saja dengan mengusik privasi siswa." , tanya Sasuke dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang, tak seperti biasa nya.

"Umm… maksudku, saat ini banyak remaja yang bermasalah, entah itu dengan merugikan orang lain ataupun tidak. Melihat itu membuatku memiliki ide untuk membuat karya tulis dengan tema seperti itu. Untuk pencarian data, kita akan menyebar angket pada para siswa"

"Apakah kau pikir para siswa akan dengan senang hati akan mengerjakan angket yang kau buat, Haruno-san ?"

"A-aku…", Sakura tergagap. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat yang semula akan diucapkan nya seolah menguap begitu saja dan ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan nya.

Naruto meletakkan tangan di bahu Sasuke dan mencengkram nya pelan, "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau membuat Sakura-chan takut."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Aku akan keluar dari kelompok ini bila kalian memilih tema yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal sensitif seperti itu."

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Bagaimana dengan tema yang berhubungan dengan prestasi siswa ?"

"Terserah", jawab Sasuke sambil menelungkupkan kepala nya di atas meja dan memejamkan mata.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata. Pria itu benar-benar menelungkupkan kepala nya dengan wajah menghadap meja sehingga orang lain tak dapat melihat wajah nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tema karya tulis kita, Naruto ?"

"Bagaimana dengan mencari refrensi di internet ?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih tertidur, "Teme, aku pinjam laptop mu, ya ?"

Tak ada jawaban dan Naruto mengambil laptop itu serta mencari refrensi.

…..*….

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Naruto serta Sakura masih mencari tema karya tulis untuk tugas mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan dampak kursus tambahan terhadap prestasi siswa ? Jarang ada yang mengambil tema seperti itu, sih."

"Ah ! Ide bagus, Sakura-chan !", Naruto menjawab dengan antusias. "Lagipula banyak siswa sekolah kita yang mengambil kursus tambahan."

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto, "Arigato ne."

"Douiteshimashite."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih menelungkupkan kepala. Pria itu memang selalu diam, namun ia tak pernah terlihat tertidur di tempat umum.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-ku-" , Sakura menepuk bibir nya dan meralat ucapan nya. "-maksudku Uchiha-san."

"Ah iya, aku bahkan lupa padanya. Hehe" , Naruto terkekeh dan menepuk punggung Sasuke dengan kencang. "Teme ! Apa yang kau lakukan sih ? Cepat bangun !"

Sasuke perlahan mengangkat kepala nya. Wajah nya terlihat sedikit berantakan dan ia memegangi kepala nya dengan telapak tangan.

"Teme, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Di mata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat jauh dari kondisi 'baik-baik saja'. Wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah dan tatapan nya terlihat berbeda, tak terlihat lagi tatapan tajam seperti biasanya.

"Kau sedang sakit, teme ?"

"Tidak, dobe."

"Kau tidak mungkin tidur di tempat umum seperti tadi. Pasti kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan nya di kening Sasuke dan segera melepaskan telapak tangan nya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja ? Dahi mu panas sekali, teme."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab ucapan Naruto. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Lanjutkan saja kerja kelompok nya."

"Ta-tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Uchiha-san."

"Aku tidak mau, teme. Berikan ponsel mu padaku, aku akan menghubungi Itachi-nii untuk menjemputmu."

"Tidak."

"Ck… kau keras kepala sekali, teme. Kau akan lebih menyusahkan bila tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan disini."

"Tch… aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengambil ponsel Sasuke di kantung celana pria itu dan menelpon seseorang.

"Dobe, kembalikan ponsel ku."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan Sasuke dan meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga nya. Sasuke tak mempedulikan Naruto dan menanyakan tema kerya tulis kelompok pada Sakura.

"Kuso ! Tidak diangkat."

Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke dan menarik tangan pemuda itu. Naruto memaksa Sasuke berdiri dan merangkul nya.

"Ayo kita pulang, teme. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah."

"Kalau begitu kami tidak akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini."

"Tch… terserah, kalian pulang saja."

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dan menatap Sasuke dengan sangat khawatir.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pulang. Berhati-hatilah, aku tidak bertanggung jawab bila sesuatu terjadi padamu setelah kami pulang."

"Hn"

"Mata ashita ne, Uchiha-san", Sakura melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dan Naruto menarik tangan Sakura serta keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Naruto, kau yakin akan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian ? Sejak tadi dia memegangi kepala nya.", ucap Sakura tepat ketika mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ya, bahkan sejak tadi pagi ia memegangi kepala nya.", ujar Naruto. "Kuso ! Teme benar-benar membuatku khawatir."

"Ne, apakah kau tidak menelpon keluarga nya ?"

"Sudah. Aku menelpon Itachi-nii dan tidak diangkat."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Dulu, Sasuke begitu dekat dengan kakak lelaki nya, dan hampir setiap hari Itachi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang bersama Sasuke. Seharusnya, Itachi akan mengangkat telpon dari Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja sedang sibuk. Kau tidak mencoba mengirimkan sms ?"

"Tidak. Itachi-nii sangat lama untuk membalas pesan" , keluh Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk maklum. Banyak hal telah berubah sejak kali terakhir Sakura berada di Konoha. Dan Sakura tak dapat lagi membandingkan masa lalu dengan realita yang terjadi saat ini.

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar sambil menggendong ransel nya.

"Teme, Itachi-nii sudah menghubungimu ?"

"Tidak."

"Eh ? Tumben sekali, apakah dia sibuk ?"

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan berjalan melewati Naruto dan Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan melewati mereka. Sasuke benar-benar banyak berubah, bahkan dapat dikatakan terlalu berubah. Sasuke yang dihadapan nya saat ini telah berubah dalam segi fisik dan kepribadian.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto.", Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

…..*…..

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen di dekat perpustakaan Konoha. Naruto juga tak membawa kendaraan sehingga mereka terpaksa harus berjalan.

"Sakura-chan, apakah kau berhasil mendekati teme ?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan lesu, "Tidak. Seminggu ini aku benar-benar gagal."

"Apa saja yang sudah kulakukan ?"

"Pertama, aku meminjam alat tulis padanya saat aku tanpa sengaja meninggalkan kotak pensil ku."

"Oh, maksudmu kemarin ?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Lalu apalagi ?"

"Saat istirahat, ia berada di kelas dan aku mencoba meminta diajarkan pelajaran. Dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berjalan meninggalkanku"

Naruto menunduk pasrah, namun perlahan ia menjentikkan jari nya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, aku punya ide !"

"Ne ?"

"Bagaimana bila kau mengatakan terus terang padanya bila kau ingin menjadi teman dekat nya ? Bila kau memakai cara seperti itu ia malah akan berpikir kau mencari perhatian nya."

"Memangnya, selama ini bagaimana cara kau membuatnya berbicara ?"

"Banyak, dan semua nya selalu gagal sih. Bahkan aku menghabiskan uang yang seharusnya kutabung untuk membeli kado ultah Hinata-chan dengan membawakan tomat saat berkunjung ke rumah teme."

Sakura mengerutkan bibir nya, "Sepertinya Sasuke memang sulit didekati."

Naruto mengenggam tangan Sakura dan mengangkat tangan ke atas. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan heran, sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Jangan menyerah, Sakura ! Bila kita terus mencoba, maka suatu saat akan berhasil."

Sakura menatap Naruto. Kata-kata Naruto memang benar dan hal itu membuat Sakura kembali bersemangat.

"Arigato, Naruto."

…..*…..

Seorang paman pemilik kedai ramen tersenyum menatap kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum pada paman pemilik kedai ramen yang selalu dikunjungi nya bersama Naruto dan Sasuke hingga ia pindah ke Sunagakure.

"Teuchi ojii-san, aku pesan satu mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo seperti biasa."

Paman penjaga itu tersenyum dan membuatkan ramen untuk Naruto..

"Dan aku satu mangkuk ramen ukuran biasa saja. Tanpa tambahan apapun."

Paman itu membuatkan ramen untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, paman itu menyerahkan mangkuk ramen milik Naruto dan Sakura.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto mulai memakan ramen pesanan mereka. Rasa ramen itu tak berubah sejak terakhir kali Sakura makan di kedai ramen hal itu kembali mengingatkan Sakura akan kunjungan ke Ichiraku ramen bersama Naruto dan Sasuke/

"Ah, kau ini Sakura, kan ?", tanya paman pemilik kedai ramen.

Sakura meletakkan sumpit nya dan mengangguk.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu, sekarang kau benar-benar berubah. Sejak kapan kembali ke Konoha ?"

"Aku baru saja kembali minggu kemarin, Teuchi-ojiisan."

Paman itu mengangguk. Kedai ramen itu tidak terlalu ramai karena saat ini bukanlah jam makan sehingga pemilik kedai ramen dapat mengobrol tanpa khawatir tidak mengacuhkan pelanggan lain.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja ? Tidak bersama Sasuke ?"

Sakura terdiam seketika, begitupun Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Naruto memasang senyum dan berkata, "Ya, teme pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Oh ? Aku sudah jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"Dia sibuk akhir-akhir ini, ojii-san. Oh ya, berapa harga ramen nya ?"

"Tidak usah. Khusus hari ini, aku memberinya gratis untuk kalian."

Sakura dan Naruto menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman pemilik kedai ramen dan meninggalkan kedai ramen.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.", ucap Naruto.

"Baka, rumah mu melewati rumah ku. Tentu saja kau pasti akan mengantarku pulang"

"Wah, kau kembali ke rumah lama mu ?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumah mu nanti ?"

"Boleh saja. Kau ingin berkunjung sekarang, Naruto ?"

"Tidak sekarang. Aku akan berusaha untuk berkunjung bersama teme nanti."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala nya. Sorot mata nya sedikit lebih redup saat mendengar kata 'teme' yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Sudahah. Aku tak ingin berharap banyak. Kalaupun kau memaksanya berkunjung ke rumah ku, maka aku takkan membuka pintu untukmu, Naruto baka"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kau tidak mungkin takkan membukakan kami pintu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menepuk lengan Naruto dengan keras, "Baka, kau kira aku tidak serius ?"

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang serius, "Sebetulnya, kau berharap teme kembali seperti dulu, kan ?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku mendekati nya bagaikan orang bodoh karena perjanjian konyol mu itu, Naruto baka."

"Bohong ! Kau terlihat benar-benar khawatir tadi. Kau pasti mengharapkan teme berubah, kan ?"

"Entahlah" , jawab Sakura dengan acuh tak acuh.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk pada diri nya sendiri. Jauh di dalam hati kecil nya, ia masih mengharapkan Sasuke kembali seperti dulu dan bertekad mendekati nya bahkan tanpa perjanjian dengan Naruto sekalipun. Suatu perasaan di dalam hati nya membuatnya bertekad mengembalikan Sasuke seperti dulu, tak peduli apapun yang akan pria itu pikirkan mengenai dirinya.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Gomen ne karena untuk chapter ini aku (Yue) lagi yang update. Kebetulan, aku udah ada ide mengenai lanjutan fict ini &amp; meme - san belum jawab line &amp; PM ku. <strong>

**Oh ya, fanfict ini tetap collab karena ide awal nya dari meme - san & aku nulis sesuai ide itu. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin meme - san yang update atau aku buat side story ttg masa lalu Sasuke, Sakura & Naruto.**

**Gomen kalau fict ini mungkin ga akan cepet update**

* * *

><p>Reply to review :<p>

* * *

><p>- Uchi Haruno Misaki : Wah, thanks untuk review nya. Sebetulnya aku memang sengaja, biar pair nya misteri. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal diperjelas pair nya.<p>

- azizaanr : Ne, kemungkinan besar sih bakal SasuSaku.

- zeedezly : nanti bakal dijelasin di chapter - chapter selanjutnya.

Thanks untuk review" nya.


End file.
